Sleepless in Skyloft
by megurinewindwaker
Summary: When one of Skyloft Knight Academy's best students makes an unexpected return, the whole island is turned upside down in more ways than one. Link, in contrast, feels like he is right side up for the first time in a long time. With many plot twists and scandalous happenings, some Skyloftians are going to be losing sleep. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and mature themes.
1. Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

**Chapter One: Regrets Collect Like Old Friends**

"Alright class! I am your surprise guest instructor! Today you will be learning the art of fighting outside!" Eagus smiled as the students of the Skyloft Knight Academy groaned. They were having their lesson at the Light Tower and the sun shone hot on their faces.

"No offense Mr. Eag, but I don't think it's any freakin' different than fighting inside", Groose commented cynically as most of his peers laughed or snickered.

"Well! I'll show you! Link! Come spar with me for a demonstration." The instructor called to the boy with the dirty blond hair daydreaming in the back.

Link just hadn't been the same since he returned from below. Just a few weeks after telling Zelda he would stay with her in Hyrule, he realized that his heart was in Skyloft and asked her if he could return home. She acted as if it didn't bother her, but Link knew she would be lonely. Even so, he couldn't stand another minute below the clouds and he returned to the floating islands he knew and loved. Regret had eaten nagged at him every moment of every day thereafter.

"We don't have all day!" Eagus waited for his student with slight impatience.

"Coming, sir", Link moved through the crowd and drew his sword as he neared his superior.

As they wielded their weapons with expert precision, Link began to see something out of the corner of his eye. It looked almost like… like a bright blue Loftwing with purple tipped wings. Only one student at the Academy flew on a Loftwing of that shade. Only…

"Zelda!" Groose's deep voice cracked with excitement as he ran toward the bird that had just landed feet away from the class.

"Hey Groose!" The yellow haired girl offered her biggest fan a friendly smile as he squeezed her tightly.

"What are you doing back up here?" The whole class had been brought to a halt and all eyes were on the pair.

"I just decided to finish out my schooling, then go live in Hyrule. I missed you guys…"

"Aww!" Karane moved toward her best friend and engulfed her in a hug. "We missed you too!"

The group descended upon their old friend showering her with embraces and questions. Eagus, having lost control of the class, rushed back to the Academy to inform Zelda's father of the happenings.

All of Skyloft came out as the word spread like wildfire that the island's favorite daughter was back. Every inhabitant had something to say to her except one… The one she wanted to hear from the most.

"Where's Link?" She asked the crowd. They almost immediately parted to uncover the boy standing in the back.

His hands were shoved into his pockets and his gaze was fixed tightly on the ground. He looked up for a quick second and saw his childhood best friend and the whole population of his hometown staring at him. Nervously, he began to shuffle toward her. Upon reaching her, he slowly brought his regard up to his friend's deep, yet clear blue eyes. The awkward, silent moment seemed to last forever, but the girl finally broke it by thrusting her arms around the petrified boy's neck. He responded by gently wrapping one of his muscular arms around her waist. He used the other to guide her head to his chest. Burying his face in her sunshine yellow hair, he quietly sobbed.

"Zelda… I never should have left. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry", he cried softly enough for only her to hear. The remorse and pain he had held inside since the day he went through that hole in the clouds poured out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Link", Zelda was choked up as she nuzzled deeper into his chest. "You were right all along. This is our home. We belong here, at least for now… Please don't cry."

"I know I shouldn't, but I still can't believe that I did that to you. I left my best friend alone in somewhere unfamiliar to her. Zel, I'm a douchebag!" He ran his fingers through the bright blonde silk on his friend's head.

"Please don't say that. You're amazing, Link! You saved me from Ghirahim. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you!"

"I know, but I still left you. Just tell me. Is there anything AT ALL that I could do to make you forgive me?" Link was so desperate to make Zelda feel his guilt.

"I've already forgiven you, but there is one thing that I've wanted from you since we were ten."

Link let the girl out of his embrace and stood, hands by his side ready to do whatever she asked. Zelda expression changed as she looked longingly into his bloodshot eyes.

"Kiss me, Link."

**This is my first fanfic, so review and PM me with anything you have to say :) **  
**Btw, the story title comes from the movie Sleepless in Seattle and this chapter title came from the song Shake it Out by Florence + the Machine.**


	2. Find It Kind Of Funny, Find It Kind Sad

**Chapter Two: I Find It Kind Of Funny, I Find It Kind Of Sad**

"W- what?" Link stuttered even though he had clearly heard Zelda's words. The girl fluttered her dark brown eyelashes as an embarrassed, scarlet hue rose to her cheeks. She lightly bit her bottom lip, but never took her eyes off Link.

_What is wrong with you?_ Link thought to himself_. You've loved this girl since you still had your baby teeth and now she begs you to kiss her and you choke? No! You've got to do this! _

Link stared at the girl with an unsure look in his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his hands to her face. His fingertips fluttered on her smooth skin like butterfly wings. He traced her defined cheekbones with his thumbs. Cradling her face like it were a fragile porcelain relic, he drew her a small bit nearer to him then leaned in closer to her. As his heartbeat quickened, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the right. Their lips softly met and nothing else mattered. All that mattered to the two teenagers was the glorious contact. Link's rugged, yet succulent lips moved in precious unison with Zelda's supple, pink mouth. They both gently pulled away allowing the special moment to end. It had only been seven seconds, but it had felt like a lifetime.

Link instinctively jammed his hands into his pockets and took his gaze to ground as he noticed the whole town staring at them. Some adults stood with their mouths wide open while others grinned and whispered to them spouses. Most of the Knight Academy students were snickering, but two were not. Groose looked angered and kept his eyes on Link and Karane clasped her hands by her cheek and sighed at the sheer romance of it all. Finally, Zelda piped up breaking the strange atmosphere.

"I'm really tired", she was talking to Link, but purposely speaking loud enough for all to hear. "I'm gonna go see Father then go up to my room." She forced a small smile even though she felt awful on the inside.

Link managed a small nod as Zelda headed back toward the pale brick building she called home. Link looked for a second and saw the crowd returning to their places of work and daily duties. Cawlin, Strich, Groose, Fledge, Karane , and Pipit, however, had all disappeared. The fiasco had paved the way for the students to cut class. Eagus, who had left what seemed like a long time ago, came out of the building.

"Link", he wailed "where has everyone gone?"

"I don't know, sir", Link replied, finding his voice for the first time since he'd kissed his best friend.

"Alright. Guess it's just you and me today. Let's see that Skyward Spin Attack."

Link drew his sword still unable to forget or understand what had happened just a few moments before.

Inside the Academy, Zelda had just climbed up the stairs. A million emotions swirled inside of her head. She had felt for Link as more that a friend for nearly ten years now. Why was she so confused? The kiss had been great. Phenomenal, actually. She just didn't like how long it took Link to actually do it. The animosity between him and Groose had always made her think that Link liked her back. She wasn't so sure anymore. It had been her first kiss and perhaps Link's as well. She had expected him to jump at the chance, but he had not. Maybe she'd just humiliated both herself and her best friend in front of the whole island in hopes of sparking a romance that was never meant to be. She pushed all of her thoughts aside and decided to do something to get the past hour's events off her mind. She loped forward and knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"You may enter", rumbled the deep voice coming from the other side.

Zelda pushed on the heavy door with intricate woodwork. Behind the large desk in the room stood the amazon tall, white haired man.

"My child!" he exclaimed and emerged from behind the desk. He lifted Zelda into the air and held her tightly in his arms. Cradling her like a baby, he kissed her on the forehead. "What has made you return?"

"I missed everyone, Father. It was lonely in Hyrule after Link left", Seeing her dad's look of disdain, she added "I didn't blame him, though. I've decided to come back to Skyloft and finish my schooling."

Gaepora placed his daughter in a chair. "I couldn't be more delighted to have you back. I haven't seen you in months. We've got a lot of catching up to do…" He shut the dark oak door.

"Yes we do!" Zelda gave her dad a half-hearted, yet toothy grin and launched into a story about Impa while still trying to get the celestial, yet dreadful kiss out of her head.

**This chapter's title comes from the song Mad World by Tears for Fears. **

**I just wanted to give a shoutout to ShiverInTheLight, golddragonriderkira, and LeilaEditer: the first three people to comment on my story! **

**Comment or PM me with any questions or suggestions. Chapter Three is already written and should be out in a few hours :)**


	3. You Look At Me Hit Me With Lightning

**Chapter Three: You Look At Me It's Like You Hit Me With Lightning**

Zelda gently closed the doors of her father's office and proceeded down the stairs. She's been speaking to him for nearly two hours and now her stomach growled with hunger. After only going down about five of the steps, she collided with someone.

"Watch it!" Zelda exclaimed as her arms and legs tangled with the other person's and they tumbled down the staircase.

"Ouch!"proclaimed the other as the ball of extremities landed in a heap at the stairwell.

Zelda stood up rubbing her shoulder "What's the big idea?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry", a familiar voice chuckled "I think you've forgotten that we always walk on the right side of the staircase." Zelda looked up to see Link grinning a little.

"Oh…. Yeah….." Zelda blushed "I'm sorry. "

"It's no problem", Link smiled, then shoved his hands and his pocket and took his eyes to their favorite place.

"Are you okay, Link?" Zelda, genuinely concerned, felt bad for speaking harshly to him as they were falling.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Umm. There's deku nut butter and chu chu jelly sandwiches for dinner in the cafeteria tonight."

"Eww! Are they as bad as they were before I left?" She really didn't know why he was acting so afraid all of a sudden.

"They're actually a bit worse", Link smiled at the ground, then looked up. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin with me tonight. I-it's the best food around here."

"I would love to!" Zelda grinned feeling the best she had felt all day, but still unsure how Link felt. "I need to change my outfit and ask my father, so meet me outside at 7, okay?"

Link nodded as Zelda excitedly trotted up the stairs. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, but he had to prove to her somehow that he liked her back. With twenty minutes to wait, he headed to the river to pick his date some flowers.

Upstairs, Zelda roughly pushed through all of the clothes looking for the dress she envisioned herself wearing. She decided that even if Link did not like her back, she was going to try to make him. Finally, Zelda found the most impeccable frock that she owned. She quickly jumped out of her everyday clothes and into the pale pink dress. With a hem just below the knee and elbow length sleeves, it was modest yet still enticing. The scooped neckline with intricate white embroidery managed to somehow be innocent without being infantile. She fastened the three small buttons that went down from the neckline, slipped into her nicest leather moccasins, and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Not bad…_ She thought to herself. _Not bad._

The girl left her room and was just about to descend the stairs when she ran into her best friend, the spunky red-headed senior, Karane.

"Wow! Zel! Who are you all dressed up for?" The girl stood akimbo in surprise.

"Oh", Zelda looked down at her garb blushing. "I'm going out to eat with Link in about fifteen minutes. Too much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Karane grabbed onto her friend's arm. "Not enough! Come on! We're going to my room!"

Inside Karane's daintily decorated dorm, Zelda sat on the bed.

"Kay. What are you going to do to me?"

Karane looked for a hairbrush "We are going to do something different with those gorgeous locks of yours."

Zelda groaned and Karane responded "You've worn it in those stupid ribbons every day since you were five! Don't you think the booy deserves to look at something different for once?"

Zelda sighed in agreement as her friend pulled the brush through her luscious yellow locks.

"So… That liplock between you and Link this afternoon… and now you guys are going on a date…."

"Kay, it's not a date. I really don't know what's going on between us. You know I've had a crush on him basically forever, but I just really don't know if he feels the same way."

"You are absolutely insane. The way you guys hugged for like five hours? The way he just kissed you out of the blue like that? And asked you on a date? Pipit and I have been official for three months and he doesn't do things like that for me. The whole town thinks he's in love with you."

"It wasn't exactly out of the blue. You guys just couldn't hear what we were talking about. Link probably thinks I'm a freak and the reason he asked me out is to tell me to back off. And damn it, Karane! This is not a date!"

"Whatever you say, silly girl." Karane giggled and finished up Zelda's hair. "I'm done!"

Zelda rose from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright yellow hair was weaved into one long braid that had started on the right side of her head, but somehow ended up on her left shoulder. One of her signature golden ribbons was tied at the end of it. She ran across the room and grabbed her friend in an embrace.

"It looks amazing, Kay! Thank you!"

"Go have fun." Karane smiled as her pal skipped out the door.

Zelda knocked on her father's door across the hallway and didn't wait for him to answer before sticking her head in.

"I'm going to the Lumpy Pumpkin with Link, okay?"

"Well, I was looking forward to dining with my daughter, but I guess it's young love so I understand."

Zelda giggled.

"I heard about your… moment with Link at the Light Tower earlier. He's a good kid and I understand you are forever grateful to him for saving you, but….. please. Don't go too far. I know how it feels to be in love for the first time."

"Yes, Father." She smiled. Gaepora was the perfect pop.

"Don't keep him waiting!"

"Okay, Dad." She laughed and skipped out the door.

Link got back from the river with three white calla lilies and waited in front of the Academy's main door.

_You can't mess this one up, Link._ He told himself as he waited for Zelda. _You have to tell her how you feel. You have be fast and effective. You have to lay your heart on the table. You have to – _

He never finished that thought because the door opened and the yellow haired girl he loved stepped into the Skyloft dusk. Link was in a trance. The feminine powder pink dress she wore swayed a bit with each step she took. It hit her in all of the right places, enhancing her already angelic hourglass figure. The sophisticated plait that wrapped around her head made her look more mature and the way her long fringe hung over one side of her face made her look mysterious. Not a hint of makeup was on her face, but she somehow still managed to be stunning. Link's mouth was completely dry, but somehow, he found his voice.

"You look… Y-you look… I mean… You're so… I just… I love you, Zelda."

**Long chapter, I know. I just couldn't find a place to break it :/ Review, favorite, and/or follow if you feel like it! Also, please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading and there's more to come soon. **

**This chapter's title came from the song Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding. **


	4. If Loneliness Would Move Out

**Chapter Four: If Loneliness Would Move Out, I'd Fill The Vacancy**

"Link, you don't have to say that." Zelda's expression got dark as she glared at him.

Link looked at her questioningly as she launched into a speech.

"Ever since we were little, you've always just seen me as that tomboy. I'm just the girl with the ribbons in her hair that you wrestled with when you were five. For a long time, you were just a guy friend to me, but that all changed when we were ten. I just started feeling like you… like me… like we should be more than friends. I kept that to myself until this afternoon. The way you rushed to save me I thought maybe…" Zelda's voice cracked as her eyes welled with tear. "Just maybe. You felt the same way, but you don't. I made a fool of myself and you only kissed me because you didn't want to embarrass me in front of everyone." An unexpected tear rolled down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. "I don't even know why you asked me out tonight. Probably just to break it to me gently, but Link… you don't have to say anything or do anything to try and preserve my emotions. Just tell me how you feel. I'll get over it." With a defeated sniffle, she crossed her arms and turned her head to the left, avoiding Link's gaze.

"Zelda…" Link swallowed and slowly extended his arm to offer the white flowers to her. "You are that tomboy. The one that I wrestled with as a child. The girl who always wears the ribbons in her hair. I love that girl, though. I kissed you because I wanted to; not because I thought you'd be upset if I didn't. I know you've been lonely for a long time and I had a big part in that by leaving you down below, but if you will open up and let me into your heart, I promise I will do my best to make you happy." Still holding the flowers, Link took a deep breath and struggled to think of something to say. "I know that you've liked me since you were ten and I haven't always seemed to feel the same way, but Zel, I've liked you since we were nine."

The girl slowly turned her head back and looked into the boy's blue eyes. Without warning, she snatched the flowers from his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just like their earlier embrace, Zelda placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I apologize for snapping at you, Link. It's just…"

"Shh." Link gently placed his finger on her lips. "I'm not upset. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay." Zelda smiled and let go of him. They simultaneously broke into mad dashes off the island and called to their Loftwings.

The teenagers entered the Lumpy Pumpkin in comfortable silence and were immediately greeted by the owner.

"Link! Not here to break my chandelier today, are you?" Pumm jested.

"No sir!" Link laughed.

"I see you've got a lady friend with you! How you been doing, Miss Zelda?"

"Good, sir." She offered Pumm a kind smile.

"That's great! Well, you crazy kids can take that table over in the corner."

Zelda and Link quietly took their seat at the table set for two in the extreme left corner of the pub and waited for Kina to serve them.

"Can I ask you something Link?"

"Anything."

"This probably sounds kind of selfish… and petty, but if you like me back… why'd you take so long to kiss me?"

Link suavely slipped his hand into Zelda's under the table. His laced his fingers through hers. "I was a foolish teenage boy nervous about my first kiss. It's only been a few hours, but everything is different now." He lightly squeezed her hand. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's good." Zelda blushed. Everything was happening so fast, but she was ready. This is what she'd wanted practically her whole life.

Kina arrived at the table with two huge bowls of hot pumpkin soup. "Hey guys!" She grinned placing them on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Hmmm…" Zelda thought. "I haven't had a good glass of Lon Lon Milk in a while, so I think I'll have one now!" Kina marked on her small notepad.

"I'm feeling a little tired so I'd like some red potion please."

"Okay!" Kina retreated to kitchen and quickly returned with the beverages.

After thanking the waitress, Link and Zelda voraciously inhaled their soup and beverages barely having time to exchange words. Link left the twenty-six rupee emolument on the table along with an eight rupee tip for Kina. He said goodbye to Pumm and opened the door for Zelda. They were greeted by the setting sun.

"Wow… This is beautiful." Zelda was captivated by the purple and orange chiaroscuro sky.

"You're beautiful." Link gently stroked her face with the back of his hand, then once again interlocked his fingers with hers.

Gazing lovingly into Link's eyes, Zelda quietly spoke. "So, is this it? Are we… official? Are you my… my boyfriend?" The word felt new and interesting on Zelda's tongue.

"Do you want me to be?" Link gazed back with equal intensity.

"More than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

"Then, of course." And for the second time that day, their lips met.

**Thanks for reading guys :) As always, review, favorite, and/or follow if you want to. This chapter's title came from the song Heart Vacancy by the Wanted. It is one of the sweetest, most heartfelt songs I've ever hear. If you are a hopeless romantic (like me) I suggest you listen to it! **

**Note to my followers: There will be no update until Monday. I tried to get the next chapter done today, but I just felt like it was sub-par… I'm really sorry, but I've got a busy weekend ahead. I'll do two chapters on Monday just to make up for my delinquency :) **

**Thanks for understanding. megurinewindwaker**


	5. To Have Been Where I Have Been

**I'm sorry I didn't update when I promised :/ My wi-fi used to work and then it took an arrow to router… Hope this is worth the wait :)**

**Chapter Five: To Have Been Where I Have Been**

The couple slowly entered the upper Academy door as the Skyloft sun disappeared from view. Walking slowly down the hallway, they came to a stop in front of Zelda's door.

"I had a great time tonight." Link looked at his girlfriend reverently.

"Me too. I'm really glad to be going steady with you, but you know Groose is going to have something to sa-"

The boy shook his head. "I've dealt with Ghirahim, Demise, and various other ghouls on the surface. I'm pretty sure I can deal with one tubby ginger."

"Good." Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Link on the cheek. "Goodnight, boyfriend."

Link opened the door to her room for her. "See you in the morning, girlfriend." He smiled and shut the door.

With his hands in his pocket, he sauntered down the hall and staircase thinking about the dramatic change in his life. He had woken up that morning with regrets, remembering the girl he left. He was about to go to sleep with that girl as his girlfriend. He had to defeat hundreds upon hundreds of creatures of all types and make the love of his life cry to gain the courage to tell her how he felt_. It was a crazy route to get here,_ he thought, _but I wouldn't change a thing. _

Link arrived at his room and was greeted by a surprise. The large redhead he had just been talking about with Zelda was leaning against his door.

"Speak of the devil…" Link muttered under his breath as Groose approached him with a demented smile.

"So. You and Zelda." Just with his size, he could intimidate Link without even trying. It didn't help that he was standing mere inches away from him.

"Hey man! You need to back off! She loves ME!" Link sneered in a failed attempt at counter intimidation.

"Oh yeah?" Groose cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah! You mad your little crush got an upgrade?"

"No, man!" Groose laughed. "I was just messing with you! You guys have my blessing."

"Oh." Link forced an awkward laugh.

'"I've got my eyes on someone else now anyway." A mischievous smirk crawled onto his face.

"Dude, you know Karane and Pipit are together."

"Who said it's Karane? Who said she even goes to the Academy?"

"You and Orielle?" Link was shocked.

"Nope."

"Peatrice?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"The only other girl in town even relatively close to our age in town is Kukiel and she's like seven. That's sick, man."

"Link! Kukiel is my freakin' cousin!"

"Oh!" Link chortled. "Well then who the crap is it?"

Groose leaned close to Link and lowered his voice. "I haven't even told my boys yet, but it's Pipit's mom. Don't be spreadin' that around. Okay?"

"That's his mom, man!" Link was outraged and amused at the same time.

"What can I say? She's a sexy widow. I'm attracted to her." Groose shrugged and let out a rumbling laugh.

"I need to get some sleep." Link shook his head.

"Me too." Groose, still laughing, strutted down the hall into his room.

Link entered his own room and immediately dropped his shield and leapt onto the bed_. What a crazy day I've had, _he thought, _but it was all so worth it in the end_.

And that was how it went on. Zelda and Link went through their days normally and became the school's new it couple. Nothing went terribly wrong and nothing went terribly right. The two just stayed in Skyloft and continued their flawlessly screwed-up relationship, falling more in love each day. About a month after their initial date, another opportunity for them to go out together arose.

One afternoon, Zelda and Karane walked to Flight Theory together.

"So you and Link have been dating for about a month now and he's only taken you out once?"

"Yes Kay, but that kind of stuff isn't really important to me." Zelda reminisced on their first date. It _had_ been pretty nice…

"Well, it should be!" Karane scoffed. "Tell you what. Me and Pip are going over to Fun Fun Island tonight. Let's make it a double date."

"What? No… The boys would never go for that!"

"Yes they would! You are the biggest thing standing in our way! For me, Zel?" Karane stuck out her bottom lip and batted her thick red eyelashes.

"Alright, alright." Zelda sighed, though she was actually very excited on the inside.

Karane laughed victoriously as the two turned into the classroom. Owlan stood at the front quietly drawing some sort of diagram on the board. A few students were scattered around the classroom, including Link who had taken his usual seat in the back right corner and was preparing for a nap. The girls set the stuff on the two front and center desks. Karane sat down as Zelda slipped to the back tapping her boyfriend on the shoulder. He lifted his head.

"Oh. Hey Zelda." He sleepily smiled.

"Hey Link." She giggled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Kay and Pip tonight."

"Where to?" Link yawned.

"Fun Fun Island."

"Sure. I haven't been there in forever."

"Good." Zelda smiled and slowly combed her fingers through his thick dirty blond hair. "Get some rest. I'll see you after class."

Link nodded and brought his head to rest on the table before him once again.

_I love that crazy boy,_ Zelda thought with a smile as she walked back to her seat. Throughout the whole period, Owlan thought she was listening intently and taking insanely detailed notes when she was actually daydreaming and writing _Zelda loves Link_ in as many different ways as she could on her paper. She excitedly awaited the event of the night with an eager patience and a nervous energy.

**So that was the long awaited update xD What did you think about it? Review, follow, favorite, PM: you know the drill. Also, please check out my bio. I just updated it :) This chapter was mostly fluff, but don't worry. It's building up to something real good. Real, REAL good! Ha ha. Just kidding. It is building up to something, but that was a little dramatic. Have a great day guys and enjoy the Olympics! I'm usually rooting for whoever is playing Team USA (I'm often called unpatriotic, but most of the American athletes are so stuck up, I cannot stand them! I love both the men's and women's gymnastics team, though. Michael Phelps just pissses me off!), Great Britain, Jamaica and Team China. (You might be thinking ****_megurinewindwaker, why would you root for China? You are not even Asian, much less Chinese! _****They win everything so why not root for them?)**

**I had a really hard time thinking of a title for this chapter because it was so fluffy and nothing bad or even extremely interesting happened. It actually took me longer to think of the title than to write the actual passage, but I finally did while listening to an old iPod of mine. This chapter's title comes from the song Lucky by Jason Mraz. It perfectly describes where Zelda and Link are right now. Everything is just too good to be true :)**


	6. In The Middle of My Little Mess

**Chapter Six: In The Middle Of My Little Mess**

Karane stood in front of the mirror in her room and ran a comb through her shoulder length, fiery red hair for the one-hundredth time.

"Kay…" Zelda complained from the bed where she was sprawled. "When will you be done?" The other girl had opted to pull her yellow hair back with one ribbon and throw on a simple black tunic with a fitted waist and white leggings.

"I'm almost done!" Karane exclaimed as she tugged down on the purple dress she wearing.

"You look fine! Let's go!" Zelda pushed her friend into the hallway where the boys were waiting for their dates.

"Helloooooo, Karane!" Pipit looked his girlfriend up and down before giving her a smoldering look.

"Stop it!" She flirtatiously giggled as this had been exactly the response she had been looking for. She leaned in to give Pipit a hug and within seconds a full on makeout session had ensued.

Link rolled his eyes at the pair. "You look really nice, Zel." He offered her a kind smile.

"Thanks!" She trilled before switching her attention. "Kay! Pip! Are we gonna go or not?"

The pair split instantly as a result of their friend's mildly annoyed tone.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry about that…" Pipit's voice trailed in mock embarrassment as he hid a smile.

Karane softly smacked his leg. "Don't apologize. Zelda isn't always this tempermental." She shot her friend a cagey look. "Let's just get out of here."

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and the four teenagers left the building.

"OH! Visitors! Glorious visitors!" Dodoh nearly squealed with happiness the group of four landed on his island.

"We're here to do some skydiving! Woo!" Pipit jabbed his fist into the air and jogged in place.

"What is wrong with you?!" Zelda asked the still jogging boy.

"I'm getting pumped up! Woo!" Karane, finding her boyfriend's antics hilarious, let out her signature high pitched cackle. Link gave only a wry smile.

"He is right to get pumped up! After all, he is about to play the super wacky, ultra fun Dodoh's High Dive!" The clown exclaimed as he collected Karane and Pipit's money. He stopped when he reached Zelda. "Where's your rupees?"

"Oh, I won't be playing today, sir. Seeing those two get shot out of cannon is enough fun for me." A polite smile stayed plastered on her face.

Dodoh frowned, but quickly perked up and moved on to Link. "And you, old friend?"

"Sorry. I'm gonna sit this one out with Zel." He slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body and gave Dodoh the same polite smile she had.

"You two are no fun!" Dodoh stomped off!

"Yeah! No fun!", yelled Karane as she climbed into the field gun.

Zelda sighed and looked up at Link. "Why aren't you doing it? I know you want to."

"Nah. There's nothing that I want to do more than be with you."

"Oh.", Zelda said awkwardly, then relaxed. "This double date thing is not really for me."

"Who says we have to say?" Link examined his girlfriend's face, noticing the slight anger deep in her eyes.

"Really? Link, you'd leave… for me? We just got here!"

"I know, but if you're not happy there's no way for me to really have fun."

"Are you sure?" Zelda felt bad for letting her emotions show so much.

"Yeah. Let's just go hang back at the Academy. I'm not really feeling it either."

"Thanks Link." Zelda sadly smiled. She was glad to go back, but she felt like she'd ruined the evening over a series of small things. She'd been acting like a little child.

"Not a problem, Zel." Link shook his head then leapt off the island and promptly called his Lotwing. He had no idea what was troubling Zelda, but he was determined to figure it out.

**Sorry for the short, sucky chapter, but I won't update again for about a week, so I felt like I needed to get something out. I promise it'll be better next time. This chapter's title came from the song This Is The Stuff by Francesca Battistelli. I literally looked up ****_songs about being annoyed _****because I really didn't know what to name this chapter…**


	7. In Between the Sheets

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait between updates, but this took forever to write! I had some serious writer's remorse to deal with in addition to my usual writer's block. Spoiler alert! It's the sex chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, you might as well just wait for chapter eight. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Seven: In Between the Sheets **

"So do you want to get something to eat and chill in the cafeteria?" Link looked at the slightly brooding Zelda as they walked down the long corridor on the main floor of the Academy.

"Nah." Zelda crossed her arms low across her stomach. "I was hoping we could just hang out in your room tonight."

"Sure! Sure!" He held the door open and the girl slipped through and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Link rustled around idly in his closet. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of... tense today."

"It's Karane! She's so hypercritical of me. _Zelda do this, Zelda do that, Zelda wear makeup, Zelda braid your hair._ It's always something!" Zelda fumed. "I don't know… I'm probably just being childish, but she's one of the only people I'm close to and… and… UGH!

"It's okay. Maybe you guys are just growing apart." Link tried his best to comfort her, but she continued as if she hadn't heard a thing.

"And then she has the nerve to criticize you!"

"Wait... She brings me into this?!"

"Yep! She's always saying that you pale in comparison to Pipit and you're not romantic enough and AUUUUGH!"

Link walked slowly and took a seat beside her. "Do you", he swallowed, "agree with her?"

"NO! Of course not, Link!" She playfully shoved him. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could have. Karane, with that horny mess of a brunette she calls Pipit, just doesn't see that."

"Okay." Link heartbeat slowed. "You're right, though! I think Pipit's cool, but a lot of people around here, including Karane, have been acting weird lately… I told you about Groose and Mallara, right?"

"No..." Zelda furrowed her brow.

"Well, the big man on campus has a crush on the local widow."

"Eww!" The girl shuddered and reclined to lay completely flat.

"This town is way to small for it's own good, but at least we have each other." He flopped onto his back, mimicking his girlfriend.

"I love you, Link." She sighed and turned her head toward him. Her best friend was judgmental and overly spunky. Her father was loving, but constantly busy. Half of her heart was beneath the clouds, while the other lay with Link. He was the only thing she was sure of at that moment in her life.

"I love you too, Zelda." Turning to face her, he ran his fingers slowly through the loose strands of yellow hair framing her face.

The gaze they shared grew deep, forceful as there mouths lightly brushed. Within moments, it was more than a mere kiss. It was something much more passionate. Everything around them seemed to stop and their worlds revolved around each other. Link allowed his hardy, yet gentle hands to slip under the silky fabric of Zelda's tunic. She sighed as his fingertips fluttered beneath her shirt. Somehow, his top and her leggings had already been flung halfway across the room. Link's tight brown trousers and Zelda's soft black blouse were all that stood between the two teenagers and adulthood. After removing her shirt, the girl let out a gruff moan and yanked on the waistband of the boy's pants.

Link pulled away from her for a split instant. "Are you sure?", he asked in a raspy, out of breath tone.

"One hundred percent", Zelda whispered.

He swiftly tugged off his slacks and threw his wool blanket over their heads. At that moment, they became one.

**So what'd you think? Short, I know, but it was a really intensive chapter to write. After the total crap I produced in Chapter Six, I had to find someway to take the plot where I wanted it, even though I built up to the point really stupidly. As always, review, PM me, follow, or favorite the story if you want to. You can also email me at megurinewindwaker . Follow me on Twitter abby_windwaker (and if you really, REALLY like this fic tweet #SleeplessInSkyloft)**

**This chapter's title came from the song Addicted by Saving Abel.**


	8. Everytime I Look At You

**Chapter Eight: Everytime I Look At You**

The next morning, Zelda's eyes fluttered open to sound of pounding on the door.

"Zelda! I know you're in there! Zelda Harkinian! Just come out here before your dad finds out!" Karane was obnoxiously loud.

"Link! Link!" She used her hands to shake his bare chest in a frantic effort to wake him up.

"Oh. Good morning, Zelda." The boy groggily smiled, wrapping his arm around his petite girlfriend's naked body. He leaned in to kiss her, completely obliviously to the intense knocking.

"No, Link!" Zelda jerked away causing Link's lips to land squarely on his mattress. "Kay is at the door and she knows everything."

"No, she doesn't." Link yawned, still half asleep and rose from his bed. He bent down and reluctantly stepped into the pants he'd worn the day before. "Just get under the blanket and I'll handle her."

Zelda nodded nervously and ducked under the cover as she'd been instructed. Link lumbered to the door and pulled it open to see Karane still in her nightgown.

"What're you doing here?" He scratched his head.

"Cut the crap, Link. I know you and Zelda left the date last night to come in here and... get freaky. Where is she?"

"What time is it anyway? You woke me up!" Link lazily took a seat in his wooden chair.

"That doesn't matter!", Karane stomped her foot in impatience, but located her friend. "Zelda! Get off that bed and come upstairs with me before your dad finds out about this!"

Zelda peeked her head out. "I-i can't..." The look on Karane's face wasn't as disapproving as she'd expected. It was more of a helpful fear.

"Bitch, I know that you're naked. I'm not THAT stupid!" The redhead tossed the silk nightgown in her hand across the room where Zelda caught it and practically leapt into it.

"You're a lifesaver, Kay!" Zelda walked around the room picking up the articles of clothing that had been thrown in her intimacy with Link.

Karane chuckled. "You guys really went nuts tonight."

"Too far." Zelda replied as she slipped out the door behind her friend. She hesitated for a moment then stuck her head back into the room and addressed Link. "I've never really umm... done this kind of thing before. You were my first. Um. Thank you, Link." She let out a short breathy laugh and realized the awkwardness of what she'd just said.

"You don't have to thank me," Link grinned. "I enjoyed it."

Zelda giggled and went back into the corridor. "See you in a few!" She yelled as she walked down the hallway.

Link shook his head and fondly reminisced on what had happened. Zelda was his best friend and he'd just lost his virginity and taken away hers. It was so flawlessly screwed-up, it was almost unbelievable. He peeked at his watch. It was 7:26 am.

_ Four minutes of sleep_, he thought as he climbed back into bed, _I have so much to dream about and so little time to do it._

The next time Link and Zelda met was in Sacred Geometry that afternoon. The boy chatted with Strich close to the back of the classroom. Zelda slipped into class at the last moment before truancy and sat in front of Link.

"The Golden Ratio can be seen all over the Goddess Statue..." Horwell launched into one of his usual, boring lectures.

Zelda discreetly ripped a piece of paper from her notebook, quickly writing something on it, then passing it backward to Link.

_So where do we go from here? _it read in the girl's neat, yet loopy handwriting.

_I'm not sure, but if you want to tonight we could always relive it... _Link scrawled back before tossing it up to her. Zelda turned to look at Link and gave him a look of faux. He replied with a flirty wink. Zelda handed the folded paper back to him.

_Funny,but I'm still kind of sore from last night._

_Is it my fault? _Link suddenly felt bad.

_No. I think your first time is supposed to hurt. _

_Okay. Well, I'm kinda sore too. I think Horwell is onto us._

_I think so too. I'll catch you after class._

Link nodded his response to Zelda and shoved the note in his pocket. For some reason, he never wanted to throw it away_._ He loved her so unfathomably much. No matter how long he'd known her, he still hung on every word that she said and she still found ways to amaze him. Link leaned back in his chair and wondered what the future held for his relationship.

**So. What did you think?! Review, follow, favorite, PM, do whatever you want :) I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update, but... I'll try. **

**For those of you who follow me on Twitter, I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth! The website glitched and suspended my account. I emailed the Twitter Support Team and they're investigating it as we speak.**

**Check out my updated bio and avatar. *hint, hint* You can see what I actually look like :D**

**This chapter's title came from Mine by Taylor Swift. I know the words ****_Everytime I Look At You_**** are probably in half a million songs, but Mine is the song I was thinking about when I wrote this. The lyric I was referring to was ****_Everytime I look at you, it's like the first time_****. Super sweet, right?! I never listen to Taylor Swift's version, though. Look up Alex Goot or gootmusic on YouTube and listen to his cover. Your mind WILL be blow. (Not to mention he's super freakin' cute!) Anyway, I'm rambling...**


	9. We're Not Broken Just Bent

**Chapter Nine: We're Not Broken, Just Bent**

A few weeks passed. Zelda and Link's relationship became the talk of the Academy and eventually the talk of the island. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

"Do you know where Zelda is?" Link asked one morning as he set his tray down at a table in the canteen. All of his friends were at the table except Zelda. Zelda was usually the first one up in the morning.

Strich shrugged with his mouth full of porridge. Pipit shook his head as he bit into an apple.

"She's up in her room. She's not feeling well," Karane said with a slightly worried expression as she sipped water. "I think you should go see her. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh. Okay." Link stood up and left the room, oblivious to the fact that his food remained on the table.

Zelda was known for her pain tolerance. When she broke her leg in the third grade, she only cried because of the blood that had stained her favorite dress. When she had the flu last year, she still went to all her classes. She infected the whole academy, but never missed a day. It must have been something really bad to keep Zelda cooped up. Link was worried.

"Who is it?" Zelda weakly whispered after hearing the knock on her door.

"It's me, Link. Can I come in, baby?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Link pushed opened the heavy oak door. As always, Zelda's room was spic-and-span. Her chair was pushed squarely under her desk and no clothes were on the floor. The only thing even slightly messy about the room was the disheveled pink sheets that Zelda lay under.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Link asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He gently ran his fingers through hid girlfriend's bright yellow hair.

"I'm just not feeling well," she grumbled into the pillow.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No. I'm fine," she said as she sat up. Link noticed that her eyes were puffy and red.

"Zel, have you been crying?"

"No. I just…. didn't get a lot of sleep. You can go now. I'll see you in Geometry."

Link left the room with an expression of confusion on his face and a question in his mind. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

Later that afternoon in their math class, Link tapped his pencil against his desk as he eagerly awaited Zelda's arrival. Five minutes into the class, she had still not arrived. Halfway through the class, there was still no sign of her. Horwell droned on about triangles and squares as Link kept his eyes fixed on the door. When Sacred Geometry was over, Link bolted out of the classroom to find Zelda. As soon as he entered the hallway, He found himself face-to-face with her.

"Zel! What are doing?", he drew back in surprise.

"Going to class. What are you doing?"

"Honey, class is over."

"Oh. I must've…. lost track of time." Link noticed that Zelda was looking down and using one of her feet to draw circles in the dust. This was a far cry from Zelda's usual confident demeanor.

"Zelda, if there's something wrong , you know you can tell me."

"Link, I'm fine."

"Zelda, I promi-"

"Link. I said I'm fine."

"Zelda, look," Link wrapped one of his arms around her waist and used his other hand to lift her face. "If I did something to upset you, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you and I will try my hardest to never do it again. If what I did was unforgivable and breaking up with me will make you happy, go ahead, but I love you with everything that I am and I want you to know that. I'm sorry, Zelda."

For the first time all day, her expression softened.

"It's not you."

"What is it then?" The boy was puzzled.

Tears quickly filled Zelda's pale blue eyes and began to gush out, sliding down her pale face. She bit her lip, then breathed in deeply.

"Link," her voice was shaking, "I think I might be pregnant."

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in forever, but it was a really busy school year. Now that it's summer, you can expect more frequent updates. Review, follow, favorite, PM, you know the drill :)**

**This chapter's title came from Just Give me A Reason by P!nk.**


End file.
